Air cargo is commonly loaded onto a pallet and secured to the pallet via a cargo net before being loaded into an aircraft. The cargo net is typically attached to the pallet to secure the cargo load to the pallet. Oftentimes, a cargo cover, such as a tarp or “pallet bag,” will first be placed over the cargo load, after which the cargo net is positioned over the cargo cover. This cargo cover may provide additional protection for the cargo load against fire, water, excessive heat or cold, and so forth.
While cargo pallet covers are generally effective at protecting cargo loads, they can present difficulties during the covering and securing processes. For example, if the cargo load is not uniform, the cargo cover could bunch up or hang down beyond the cargo net securement points on the pallet, thus obstructing attachment of the cargo net to the pallet. As a result, additional time and effort are often required to secure a cargo load to a cargo pallet when a cargo pallet cover is used.